Over A Hundred Years
by cubanagurl
Summary: Over a hundred years ago, a woman named, Pam was turned by the notorious, Eric Northman. The next hundred years was like a rollercoaster and now it's made it's stop. A monologue by Pam about recent events as of Season 4 and the new one.


Over a Hundred Years

**Author's Note: Hey guys, it's been a while since I've written a story on here. If you haven't read any of my stories, check them out if you are also Van Helsing, Underworld, or even Mortal Kombat took me a while to write, and as a Team Pam individual, it took a lot of emotion to write it as if I were Pam. This here is a monologue of Pam to a mystery person who I guess wanted to know how she feels about her Maker.I hope you like and REVIEW loves :)) - cubanagurl**

It's been over a hundred years since I ever walked on this Earth. Better yet, over a hundred years since I ever knew that name. A name that I murmur each time I need help, when I need him most. What's in a name? It's a simple term that one goes by. You can have other possible names and one doesn't have to spark your mind. One can have many names and be so startled that the name you were given is forgotten. So many, many, many names can be called, stuttered,insulted, whatever the hell it is. Like I care? Someone would come up to me and say, "Howdy, my name is Billy Bob". Still stands to my point. Do I give a fuck? I don't care what you're named, I call you what I call you, whatever rings best to me. Your name can be David, but I think you look like a John, or your name is Sally, but you respond better to Tally (What the fuck, that aint even a name). Ok. I am blabbering the shit out that you are getitng lost with me, perhaps. So, to sum it up, I call that name that I know most many names for, but only one he is known for and by.

_Eric. _Eric Fucking Northman.

No, his middle name isn't, Fucking, but seriously, I have said that name so many fucking times, that my mouth gets sick of moving, and I talk a lot. I mean a lot. Hell yea, I admit it, what's it to you? I don't give a shit. Now, I'm not here to sit here and throw a fucking sob story to you like a cry baby, but hey, vamps do have some feeling. Ehhhhh, I second that, but okay, I admit it. Vamps cry, mostly when their Maker or Progeny met the True Death, or about some crazy shit someone really hit. Perhaps, hitting the worse blood vessel that you'd end up in the hospital with.

So is Erick Leif Northman my Maker?

Yes.

Does he mean a lot to me?

Hell yea.

Is he the most incredible vampire who walked on this Earth?

Hell, hell, hell yes.

So what's wrong?

Well, I'll tell ya what's wrong. Oh, I will fire my words faster than a hornet, so you can shove it up your ass like you wanted and leave. I will only say it once, ask me again, I will rip you to fucking pieces. I'm not playing, I'm dead serious. I am not putting my reputation to danger, hell, this is the only time I will stoop lower than my expectations, to how I will handle my issues with  Getting Fairy In the Pants.

Here goes. Eric Northman is my death (pun intended, did you think I'd say life? I'm not a fucktard). He is my everything, and I love him to my True Death. He is like the air he took from me, I need him more than anything. We used to be so much like magnets, it would be so fucking hard to tear our bond apart. He saved me from a life of hopelessness and danger. If I wasn't here now, I would be dead, not of old age, but shit I would be murdered. I'm not making this up. I am grateful for what he has given me, and that is not pumps or sunglasses, or new outfits (I have a friend in Chicago for that). He gave me Immortality. It's a gift that you can't return to your convenience store, or that damn Walmart or some shit (Seriously, Walmart, I don't give a shit on what you say, I'm a vampire, you're not, so fuck off). This gift is for eternity, and I'm even more grateful for that because Eric is my world, spending over a hundred years with him is just like traveling the world. He is the most amazing Maker anyone can have. Scratch that , the most reliable _I _can have, because I am glad I have that privilage to be his Progeny who has been loyal to him. Okay, now remember, _loyal _because I may repeat the word again. Fuck you if you don't know what I am aiming for. Like I said, no repeats. Hate and you die (sorry, off topic)

Happily ever after? Get the fuck out of here, not playing. Get the fuck out just because you thought of happy endings.

Is life really full of happy endings? What do you think, it's Disney? Hell no. Life is tough, right? What's worse than life? Death. If you think life sucks,check out death. It's enough that we have to deal with mainstreaming with you people. We have to coexist to "better" ourselves. This all just seriously makes me wanna vomit, but it isn't my rules, it is the Authority, blame them. If you think Eric and I are happy dandy, then just throw yourself in front of a damn truck.

What are guys' weaknesses? Ah, yes, pussy in one word. Oh, sorry if I am being "disrespectful", I wil just say vagina (I don't care really). Eric is on the top of the men chain with getting vagina that I don't get he is after is Sookie. Ok, saying her name would make me vomit (again), but hey, I'm a vampire, so I can't vomit, worse case scenario...story of my damn life (or death...why couldn't I just say that?).

Do I care if Eric gets vagina?

No.

Do I care if it's someone I loathe?

A little.

Do I care is it's Sookie Stackhouse?

YES.

I don't get it. So many other people seem to get the joke. What's the joke? Here it is: Sookie has three men going after her.

If I can piss, I'd soak my whole thong by now, just hearing that joke. Don't you think it's fucking hilarious? It's even more funnier that I don't get it. I thought the joke was that three guys were after her, oh but no, the joke is on me because Eric is one of them. Ok. I can't seem to believe it sometimes, but when I wake to reality, I see Eric all up on Sookie, saying gushy things like, "Oh, I love you Sookie, or no, your blood doesn't matter to me".

Hello?

She's a fucking fairy! I'd drain her blood dry! Who cares about that nasty skank? She causes trouble that we vampires have to clean up. The worst part, Eric chooses this bitch over me.

Me? Me? Ok. Let me get this straight, he picks some fairy vagina over me? His Progeny? Let's evaluate this...how long has he known me?

Over a hundred years.

How long has he known Sookie?

A year.

Do you get it, because right now, my mind is in a fucking gutter.

Eric and I have eaten people togther, laughed more with each other, had fun, fucked so many times(damn the sex was good), and explored the world.

What did he do with Sookie?

Tricked her, invaded her dreams. daydreamed about fucking her, and fucked her.

I got nothing to say. Why? I'm just startled. I...My mind is in a blank.

I don't get it.

Sookie is a fucktard that needs to die for making Eric all dipsy and stupid. Eric is more badass without her. I look up to the badass Eric, he is my idol and a part of who I am has he done for Sookie? Nothing.

You know, I think I am starting to give up. I am starting to realize something. That name I idolized, treasured, and adored...is nothing. It's a fake name, it's nothing to me, you know why? Eric Northman betrayed me. He betrayed the love I have for him.

He gave up on me, on top of he threatened me...to kill me. I am just so stunned he would even say something like that to me. I was loyal to him, I was there for him, and all I get back is shit.

It's like I am nothing to him, like I don;t exist. He ignores me for some fairy whom he only knew for a year. I bet right now, he isn't thinking of me. All he has ever said to me, feels like a lie. I feel like I am just a vampire he made because he wasn't satisfied with his death. I feel like I am used and then thrown away like trash. Fuck this, just fuck it. Don't ever repeat this or even have pity on me. I'm a bitch, remember? Pam, the bitch, has a ring to it. One thing that stuck to my mind was this:

I am cold and heartless.

I don't even know if that has a meaning anymore, though. Eric doesn't love me or even care.

Over a hundred years, I've known the name, Eric Northman. Now, I don't know what name to call him. I don't know him anymore.

Eric Northman is just a stranger right now, and no longer can I call him Eric. He was somebody I used to know. Eric was my idol, but this stranger means nothing to me.

Hell, I'd like to forget, the man I knew...

Over a hundred years.

_**Fin**_

**Soooo hoped you liked it! I know you may hate me for the ending, but just think about how Pam feels. If taht was you, you'd feel dejected, as if you lost somebody you loved so much. Thanks for reading, worked hard for this and please REVIEW, really, it inspires me. Oh and Walmart, sorry for a repeat performance with your same "happy friend" here. LOL alright loves, PEACE! - hugs and kisses**


End file.
